Mace Windu
Mace Windu was a Jedi Master non-player character in Darths & Droids. Although at first he was only an NPC, he was later switched to being played by Sally before returning to be an NPC. A fairly competent Jedi at first, he was later brainwashed by Nute Gunray into becoming a spy for the Trade Federation, which resulting in him coming across as a vague, clueless idiot. The Phantasmal Malevolence When Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan came to Coruscant after their disastrous attempt to negotiate the Trade Federation's blockade of Naboo, they addressed the Jedi Council, which was headed by Yoda and Mace Windu. They gave a very brief account of their exploits, but Obi-Wan felt he had to mention that they stopped on Tatooine and left it with a boy from the planet. The Council insisted on talking to this boy. Obi-Wan asked what the deal was with Valorum. The Council explained that Valorum was no longer himself, that he'd become decadent and lost touch with the people, but no one dared to challange him because he wielded too much power. Anakin was brought to the Council. Yoda asked if he was afraid. He admitted he was "a little". Yoda warned that Fear was the path to the Dark Side, since fear leads to anger. Anakin argued that anger leads to passion. Yoda argued that passion leads to jealousy. Anakin argued that jealousy leads to nurturing. Yoda replied that nurturing leads to weakness. They argued back and forth like this, explaining the full path to the Dark Side. At the Jedi Council, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been brought in with Anakin. They were informed that injecting Anakin with midi-chlorians was dangerous, that this practice was done centuries ago, but people who gained access to the Force this way became unstable, some even became evil. There was also a Prophecy that indicated Anakin might be the Chosen One who would bring balance to the Force, which would be very bad because the Force has been used for good for centuries and balance would bring an equal amount of evil into it. To prevent this from happening, Yoda ordered Qui-Gon to guide and teach Anakin to learn self-control. After the Jedi and Anakin had defeated the Trade Federation at the cost of Qui-Gon's life, everyone was back together at the palace when they were greeted by Palpatine, who had arrived on Naboo with Yoda and Mace Windu, announced that he'd been elected Chancellor. He also casually mentioned that as a retired Jedi, he had the courtesy title of Darth Sidious. He warned, however, that Valorum had disappeared like a phantom, and may become a menace. Now that they had the Orb, Obi-Wan insisted on giving it back to the Gungans, and Palpatine reluctantly agreed. Everyone was present for Qui-Gon's funeral, where his body was being cremated. Obi-Wan promised Anakin he would train him in the ways of the Jedi. A big victory celebration was performed at the palace, where Padme formally gave back the Lost Orb to Boss Nass. Silence of the Clones Ten years later, the now Senators Padme and Jar Jar went to meet Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi Council, including Mace Windu. Palpatine told them that there were two bills to be voted at the Senate: one for the Grand Army, the other to create a new moon for Naboo. Palpatine also revealed that the plans for the new moon had been stolen. The next morning, Obi-Wan and Anakin were called up before the Jedi Council where Yoda berated them for every illegal, immoral, and downright stupid thing they did the previous night while recklessly chasing the assassin Zam Wessel, who was killed in the chase. Yoda had them suspended. Obi-Wan met Yoda and Mace Windu again later. Yoda reminded him of his suspension, and suggested that someone should investigate the son of Zam that she mentioned. Ben pointed out he was suspended and couldn't do anything about it. Obi-Wan later talked with Mace Windu, who revealed his apartment was blown up last night, but only because the apartment block was condemned 8 months ago and Windu should've moved by then. Windu told Obi-Wan that if he solved the case, Windu would recommend his reinstatement. On Kamino, Obi-Wan was worried that Jango Fett would try to blow up his ship and asked Taun We if he could borrow a Kaminoan ship. She revealed that the Kaminoans weren't a space faring race, and explained that taking off would snap their long necks. Obi-Wan realized that his and Jango's ships were the only ones on the planet. He contacted Yoda and Mace Windu to tell them about Jango and asked if the Jedi Council really ordered this clone army the Kaminoans had told him were being created for the Jedi. Windu told him that this was the first they'd heard of the clone army. Yoda told him that if he caught Jango, he'd be reinstated. When Anakin was slaughtering a tribe of Sand People on Tatooine, Mace Windu was in the Jedi Temple with Yoda when he started asking Yoda if he had sensed that great disturbance in the Force. Yoda admitted that he had. Windu declared that Anakin had given in to his anger, putting him on the path to the Dark Side of the Force. On Tatooine, a funeral was held for Shmi, Anakin's mother. R2 left the ship to tell the others about Obi-Wan's message, that the Trade Federation and Separatists were plotting to overthrow the Republic with a droid army and that Separatist leader, Count Dooku had stolen the Peace Moon plans they'd been looking for. R2 used C-3PO to translate that he had a message from Obi-Wan. Anakin told Padme to patch the message through to the Jedi Council so that they'd all hear it simultaneously. Obi-Wan related what he had experienced, suggesting that Padme and Anakin meet him on Geonosis where they could arrest Dooku and retrieve the stolen Peace Moon plans. The message was interrupted because Obi-Wan had just been captured. Yoda suggested that Windu could go to Geonosis with the others, but Windu wanted to go to Kamino and get the clone army to help. Yoda pointed out they would need to get the approval of the Senate to do that. Windu contacted Padme and Anakin and gave them the order to go to Geonosis and rescue Obi-Wan while he made the Senate give permission to use the clone army. Yoda pointed out that the Jedi were not a part of the Senate, and thus couldn't address the Senate in its chamber. Senator Jar Jar Binks approached them and confidently declared that he had a plan. On Coruscant, in the Senate chamber, Mace Windu asked Yoda if they were in time for Jar Jar's big speech. Yoda admitted that they Were. Jar Jar addressed the Senate. He revealed that the Separatists had made a big droid army. With this meaning war, Jar Jar proposed that they give emergency powers to Palpatine, much to Palpatine's surprise. The Senate heartily approved. With full Senate approval, Jar Jar now revealed they had a clone army that Palpatine could use. Windu declared he was off to Kamino to get the clone army. Yoda suggested he should go to Geonosis to join the others. Windu asked Yoda why he didn't do that instead. Yoda claimed he was too old and frail to go on such an adventure. Windu suggested in that case, he'd go to Geonosis while Yoda went to Kamino to get the clone army. Anakin, and Padme were captured along with Obi-Wan, and they were all sentenced to be killed by beasts in an arena. At the arena, they managed to break free from their chains, kill one of the beasts, and ride on another beast, a reek. Gunray ordered his droidekas into the arena, who surrounded the three people on the reek. Mace Windu arrived, and he sneaked up on Jango until he was able to hold his laser sword to Jango's throat. He told Jango he was hiring Jango as a private detective and ordered him to kill all the baddies, give Windu the Peace Moon plans, find out why the giraffe aliens made the clone army for the Jedi Council, and kill R2-D2. At that moment, dozens of Jedi entered the arena and fought off the [Droidekadroidekas]]. Jango refused to obey Windu and two droids fired at Windu from behind. He destroyed them with his laser sword. He started to duel Jango. In the arena, the bigger droid army poured in to fight the Jedi. Two Jedi tossed new laser swords at Obi-Wan and Anakin, while Padme got hold of a blaster, and all three joined in the fight. While fighting Jango, Windu chopped off Jango's head, but was horrified when that killed him. By this time, Padme and Anakin were riding the chariot they were carried in on, Padme was riding the beast pulling the chariot, while Anakin was in the chariot. Among the combat droids in the arena were the combat droid with C-3PO's head and the Combat Droid on C-3PO's body. Obi-Wan used his laser sword to slice off one of the acklay's arms. A droid shot the beast Padme was riding and she and Anakin both toppled to the ground. Padme suggested they burrow under the sand. Anakin was about to call the idea silly, but stopped himself because he didn't want to hurt Padme's feelings. Padme explained her idea, that arenas usually had underground tunnels, and Anakin could try to find them with his laser sword. Anakin realized that was actually a good idea and started to apologize, but stopped himself because he didn't actually call it silly, and he and Padme were tongue-tied. The battle continued to rage on in the arena, with Padme Amidala, Obi-Wan, Anakin and the Jedi fighting off Nute Gunray's droids. Both the combat droid with C-3PO's head and the combat droid head on C-3PO's body had fallen during the battle, with the droid's head on C-3PO's body already destroyed, leaving the body completely headless. R2-D2 arrived and detached C-3PO's head from the combat droid's body and dragged it along. Then R2 reattached C-3PO's head onto her body. Obi-Wan got the idea for him, his fellow Jedi, Padme, and the droids to form a tight circle so they could deflect the droids' blasts back at them with their laser swords. But Gunray outfoxed him, by ordering his droids to cease fire and simply wait for the humanoids to tire themselves out. This standoff lasted for hours. At one point, Mace Windu, declared he couldn't fight anymore and that he'd roam the galaxy. Finally Yoda had arrived on his ship, and he brought all the Clone Troopers from Kamino with him. The Troopers were all loyal to Jango Fett and with his death, they lost their connection to the Force. Yoda used Force Suggestion to get them all to obey him. Yoda's ship was an open troop carrier where the clones fired on the droids and were able to swarm out into the arena. Yoda urged the Jedi and the others to come on board. Everybody except R2 made it onto the carrier, and it took off, leaving R2 behind. He decided to head back to the ship he, Padme, and Anakin came in on by making his way back through the droid factory. On the troop carrier, Obi-Wan explained to Yoda why the Kaminoans were led to believe that the Jedi Council had ordered them to create the clones. Yoda reinstated Obi-Wan as Jedi. Anakin asked if he could be reinstated too. Yoda wanted to know what Anakin had done to deserve reinstatement. Anakin claimed that he'd deduced that Dooku was a Sith lord, out to use the Force for Evil. Yoda reinstated Anakin and told Mace Windu that he'd still be needed. Outside the arena, Yoda led the Jedi and clones on an attack of Trade Federation droids and troop ships, leaving Padme, Obi-Wan, and Anakin the only ones on the troop carrier with only a small handful of clones. Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Mace Windu got together after Dooku managed to escape with the Peace Moon plans to discuss the ramifications of what just happened. Obi-Wan pointed out that with their failure to retrieve the Peace Moon plans, they had started a major war between the droids and the clones. This led Yoda and Mace Windu to debate what they should call it. Revelation of the Sith After crashing a dreadnought while rescuing Chancellor Palpatine, at the landing, Obi-Wan, R2-D2, Anakin, and Chancellor Palpatine were greeted by a small crowd that included Mace Windu and C-3PO. Mace Windu berated them, revealing that their crash landing killed several people. Anakin claimed that they actually managed to save lives, and that thousands might've died if they hadn't landed the dreadnought like they did. Palpatine added that they did manage to rescue him, and Mace Windu was willing to drop the matter. Bail Organa informed them that the Trade Federation were about to invade Naboo again, but Obi-Wan, Anakin, R2, and 3PO were all distracted by the fact that none of them had any idea who Bail Organa was supposed to be. They had met him three years earlier, but since he'd done nothing important or memorable, they'd all forgotten him by this time. Padme showed up and was quickly reunited with Anakin. The next day, Anakin reported to the Council as a new member, but was surprised to find that Obi-Wan was already a member along with Yoda and Mace Windu. Obi-Wan told him that he had applied for membership since the battle of Geonosis. It turned out that his application had been sitting in Mace Windu's in-tray for who knew how long, and that Obi-Wan just gained membership the day before. Anakin told the Council that they should be suspicious of Palpatine, that he appointed Anakin to the Council so that he could spy on them. Obi-Wan told Yoda and Mace Windu that he was going to Utapau to track down General Grievous. Yoda revealed that an even greater force of the Trade Federation than the one invading Naboo was attacking the planet, Kashyyyk, and that he was going to go aid the Wookies. Obi-Wan asked Mace Windu if this planet was really that strategically important. Windu called it an ancient renowned planet but was otherwise completely clueless about it. He told Yoda to go check it out. Anakin staged a meeting with the rest of the Council, telling them that while they'd been working to defend the Republic, Palpatine was wasting time last night at a ballet performance, and that when he tried to point out more urgent concerns to Palpatine, Palpatine was dismissive. At the Jedi Council chamber, Anakin and Mace Windu contacted Yoda on Kashyyyk and Commander Cody on Utapau. Yoda reported that the Wookies won the battle. Cody reported on what Obi-Wan had found out, including that Nute Gunray claimed he had sleeper agents in the Republic. Anakin tried to hint to Windu that Palpatine could be a Sith lord, but Windu was too dim to get it. Anakin left the Jedi Council chamber. Anakin approached Mace Windu while he was contacting Yoda. He asked him if he ever dreamed of death. Windu replied that he never remembered his dreams. Anakin told him how he dreamed of Padme dying, and claimed that he saw a Sith lord killing her. He hinted that the Sith lord was Palpatine, but Windu failed to get the hints and decided that meant the entire Jedi Council were Sith lords. Then Yoda exclaimed that Palpatine was going to kill Padme! Now Windu finally got it, and after a long pause, decided to arrest Palpatine. He asked Anakin to come along, but after a long pause, Anakin claimed that he had to wash his hair. Windu decided that was a perfectly acceptable and legitimate reason not to come, and went off to confront Palpatine. Anakin rushed to Palpatine's office, where he found Mace Windu standing over Palpatine with a laser sword. Both men accused each other of being a Sith lord, and enlisted Anakin's help against the other. Anakin sided against Windu. Palpatine tried to attack Windu with Force Drain, but only got himself hideously scarred before he realized that he'd been using it in reverse. Windu pointed out that it wouldn't work anyway since Force Drain only worked on someone who was angry. Anakin accused Windu of being Nute Gunray's sleeper agent. Windu replied that that was not true, that was impossible. Anakin told him to search his feelings, he knew it to be true. Windu cried out a loud, "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Anakin sliced off Windu's hand with Anakin's laser sword. Palpatine figured that should probably make Windu angry, and attacked Windu with Force Drain successfully. As Windu writhed in agony under the Force Drain, he suddenly remembered that he had been brainwashed by Nute Gunray into being his sleeper agent, that Gunray was behind everything, the clone army, the Jedi Archives, Windu's apartment block. Windu asked them to tell the Jedi Council he was sorry for his failure, and then he fell through a window to the streets below. Chancellor Palpatine addressed the Senate, with Padme among those in attendance. Palpatine related in flashback how Mace Windu and the Jedi he was with tried to arrest Palpatine, and how Palpatine was forced to resist with his laser sword. Palpatine related how he killed the Jedi with Windu, but Windu gained the upper hand on him, when Anakin came to the rescue. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Player Characters